familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hamilton County, Iowa
Hamilton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 15,673. The county seat is Webster City. The county was named in honor of William W. Hamilton, who served as President of the Iowa State Senate. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 35 * U.S. Highway 20 * U.S. Highway 69 * Iowa Highway 17 * Iowa Highway 175 Adjacent counties *Wright County (north) *Hardin County (east) *Story County (southeast) *Boone County (southwest) *Webster County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 15,673 in the county, with a population density of . There were 7,219 housing units, of which 6,540 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 16,438 people, 6,692 households, and 4,597 families residing in the county. The population density was 28 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 7,082 housing units at an average density of 12 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.71% White, 0.23% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 1.46% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.61% from other races, and 0.78% from two or more races. 1.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,692 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 7.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.40% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 18.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,658, and the median income for a family was $45,771. Males had a median income of $30,579 versus $23,595 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,801. About 4.30% of families and 6.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.70% of those under age 18 and 5.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Blairsburg *Ellsworth *Jewell Junction *Kamrar *Randall *Stanhope *Stratford *Webster City *Williams Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Hamilton County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hamilton County, Iowa References External links *Hamilton County, Iowa Portal style website, Government, Recreation and more Category:Hamilton County, Iowa Category:1856 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1856